Team Umizoomi VS. The Shape Bandit
Summary When a sneaky Shape Bandit steals many shapes, including Geo's Shape Belt, can Team Umizoomi get it back? Answer is: Anything is possible. Synopsis Act One Intro: Snack Time The episode starts with Team Umizoomi in their kitchen. They're about to have their snack time, but Bot finds that their snack cupboard is fresh out of snacks, leaving the Team sad. Geo uses his special Shape Belt to make their favorite snacks. The team agrees that as long as Geo has his Shape Belt, there's nothing he can't build. A Shape Bandit's in Umi City After leaving the headquaters, the Umi-Alarm sounds suddenly. The team hears tires screeching nearby and discover that many of the shapes, including the traffic lights, a fire-cap lid, and a bus tire, are missing. The team hears a breaking news from the 2468 News anchor man who explains a Shape Bandit's lost in Umi City. He uses a special bag that has a shape-snatching whirlwind inside. Some videos show him stealing rectangle windows from a building, a triangle pizza slice from a man, and a dalmation's oval spots. The report ends with that the Shape Bandit is so tricky, no one can catch him. Team Umizoomi is really worried about Umi City with the Shape Bandit. If he's not stopped, Umi City could fall apart. Geo hops on top of a fire hydrant and states that the team can use his Shape Belt to catch him. However, the Shape Bandit heard exactly what he said. Bot and Milli spotted him from a distance as he released his whirlwind on Geo. He flinched as the whirlwind flew by and it is shown that his Shape Belt is gone! The Shape Bandit puts the Shape Belt on his waist and zips off. Bot and Milli are concerned now that the Shape Bandit took Geo's Shape Belt, he can't make anything anymore, but Geo, as ambitious as ever, states that they'll catch the Shape Bandit and get everything, including Geo's Shape Belt, that he stole back. Team Umizoomi is ready for action as they go off to catch that Shape Bandit. The Pursuit Begins Milli sees that the Shape Bandit is hiding inside a blue mailbox. It turns out that he was hiding a motorcycle inside and drives out of the mailbox and through the park. He's so fast that the team can't catch him, unless they have a motorcycle too. Bot and Milli realize that Geo can't build a motorcycle without his Shape Belt. Suddenly, Geo gets an idea; he can build a motorcycle out of some playground toys nearby. Milli and Bot find it hard to believe that Geo's going to try to make a motorcycle out of toys. Using a hockey stick, a baseball glove, two frisbees, a shovel, and a pail, Geo actually makes a motorcycle out of toys. The team hops on the motorcycle, put on their seatbelts, and drive after the Shape Bandit. Chase through the Warehouse The Shape Bandit drives to the fruit warehouse and steals three square locks from the watermelon, the orange, and the bannana containers, causing them to burst open into a huge mountain of fruit. Bot says that the only way to get pass the fruit is to jump over the fruit. He puts on some racing goggles, and states their motorcycle has to go sixty units. The speedometer shows that the motorcycle is going ten units. The motorcycle can go faster if they count by tens. Counting up made the speedometer go up by tens and the motorcycle drive sixty units. The motorcycle jumps over the tall pile of fruit and out of the warehouse. The team finds the Shape Bandit's motorcycle parked right in front of the Umi City Carnival. The team hops off their motorcycle and head into the carnival. The Carnival Chase Milli sees that the whirlwind is taking stuff from the carnival. That means the Shape Bandit is nearby. But the question is where could he be hiding? Bot's Robo Radar detects that a clown saw the Shape Bandit, but there are six clowns and they're looking for one. Bot's Robot Computer gives three clues: the clown has a purple wig, a tie with orange and yellow stripes, and the clown does not have a clown nose. The clues all lead to a black teen girl clown. The team talks to her to discover that the reason she doesn't have a clown nose is because Shape Bandit stole it right from under her nose. Milli promises her that they'll get her clown nose back. The clown tells that he's hiding in the game area. Bot thanks her for the clue, and the team heads to the game area while the clown wishes them good luck. The Shape Bandit was hiding in the stuffed animal prizes and zooms off. He tricks Team Umizoomi into going into the wrong direction and sings "I'm the Shape Bandit" to Umi Friend. A Fishy Rescue He finds a fish carnival game with a bunch of fish inside a glass bottle. He uses his whirlwind to take the cylinder bottle cap off the glass bottle. He zooms off and leaves a mess of water. Milli tosses Geo and Bot some fishbowls and catch all the little fish just in time. However, the big fish, Big Bob, is still trapped inside and is going to fall soon. He won't fit in the fish bowls because he's too big; he's five units long. Some kids offered an ice cream cup, a popcorn box, and a trophy to catch him. Using her ponytails, Milli measures each item: the cup is three units, the box is four units, and the trophy is six units, proving that the trophy is big enough to catch Big Bob. Just in the nick of time, Milli catches Big Bob with the trophy. A Helicopter Escape Suddenly, the team hears people outside the game to find out that the Shape Bandit has a helicopter hidden inside the popcorn stand. The Shape Bandit tells Team Umizoomi that they'll never catch him and flies off. Now the team is really angry with him. They have to follow him, but they don't have a helicopter and they can't build one without Geo's Shape Belt. Then, Geo looks at the nearby food stands and gets the idea of making a helicopter out of food. Milli finds it hard to believe, but Bot thinks that Geo can do it. Using a dounut, a pizza slice, a frenchfry, a pickle, and two hotdogs, Geo actually makes a helicopter out of the food. The team hops in the helicopter, puts on their seatbelts, and fly into the sky as the people at the carnival cheer for them. Act Two Crow Trouble Countinuing from the first part, the team chases the Shape Bandit through the clouds. However, some of the clouds are filled with hungry crows, that take a bite of their pickle and their pizza. Luckily, Bot's Robot Computer stated that crows hide in clouds with four bumps. If a cloud has four bumps, they'll fly over it; if it doesn't, they can fly right through it. The clouds go in this order of bumps: "two, four, six, three, four, four." Seach for The Secret Hideout The Shape Bandit steals more shapes in Umi City and once again states that Team Umizoomi will never catch him, not until reaches his secret hideout. Team Umizoomi are surprised that the Shape Bandit has a secret hideout, and realize that they must catch him before he reaches his secret hideout. Team Umizoomi and the Shape Bandit fly over most parts in Umi City, but Team Umizoomi see that the Shape Bandit abandoned his helicopter. They assume that he's on his way to his secret hideout. A Gargoyle's Advice Bot's Robo-Radar saids that a gargoyle knows where the hideout is, but there are a lot of gargoyles. Bot's Robot Computer gives three clues: the gargoyle has purple wings, orange feet, and one green horn. The clues lead to the gargoyle on the top right. The gargoyle was actually another victim of the Shape Bandit's thefts, like the clown. The Shape bandit stole one of his cone gargoyle horns. Geo promises him that they'll get his horn back if he tells them where is the hideout. He tells them that the hideout's door is on a giant pair of pants, which makes Bot chuckle a little. He wishes them good luck as they fly off to find the giant pair of pants. Team Umizoomi Infiltrates the Hideout On top of a clothes department store, the team finds a giant pair of pants and see the Shape Bandit entering his hideout through the pants' right pocket. The team flies to the pants and jump right through the door right before it closed. They slid down a long and curvy slide and land on each other at the bottom in a long hallway. Now the Shape Bandit's secret hideout isn't so secret anymore. The Shape Bandit's Warning Milli points to a door at the end of the long hallway. Bot states that the door leads to where the Shape Bandit keeps all the shapes he takes. Geo knows that his Shape Belt is in that room too. The team runs down the hall, but Geo accidentally activates the alarm. The Shape Bandit appears on a big screen and warns them about his three terrible traps: ice lasers, mud bubbles, and the Hundred-brick wall. He probably said that to make them leave. However, he doesn't know is that Team Umizoomi never gives up on their mission no matter how tough it is. The Three Terrible Traps The Ice Lasers Bot keeps a record of the three terrible traps. He walks ahead and doesn't see any ice lasers. Suddenly, ice lasers appear right in front of him. He runs right back over to Milli and Geo. He almost unintentionally walked into an ice laser. Geo shows how dangerous the lasers are by tossing a bannana, which gets frozen in a solid ice cube. Milli points out that there's an off button on the other side. Using her Pattern Power, Milli sneaks through all the lasers and pushes the off button, which melts the ice lasers, so Geo and Bot can get through. They both give her a high five for her effort. One terrible trap down, two to go. The Mud Bubbles Geo says that he doesn't see any mud anywhere. Suddenly, the ground opens up underneath them to show bubbly mud, and they are right away each trapped inside the mud bubbles. Geo and Milli try to pop them, but the mud bubbles are too strong. Bot tries three gadgets: the Robo-Drill, the Robo-Jackhammer, and the Robo-Mallet, but the bubbles still don't pop. Luckily, Bot decides to try a Robot-sneeze, a sneeze so loud, it can pop anything. However, he can't make himself sneeze; a silly dance with three steps need to be perform to make a really loud Robot-sneeze. To do the dance, first, you must shake your body. Shake, shake, shake. Then pat your head three times. Pat, pat, pat. And finally, flap your hands and say "Ooga, ooga, ooga!" at the same time. Following the silly dance, Milli and Geo cover their ears as Bot gives out a loud sneeze which pops all the mud bubbles. The team lands safely on the other side of the bubbly mud. Two terrible traps down, one to go. The Hundred-Brick Wall Milli looks ahead, but she doesn't see the Hundred-Brick Wall, until many bricks pile up right in front of them. The brick wall reached from the floor all the way to the ceiling with no way around. Geo thinks that if he builds something big, he can knock the wall down, but Milli tells him that the hallway has no shapes that he can use. Geo asks Bot if he had anything in his Bot-Bot-O-Mat. Bot checks inside and pulls out some bathroom items. Milli still doesn't think that Geo can make something out of the bathroom stuff. Using a roll of toliet paper, two hair-curlers, a toothbrush, a string of dental floss, and a ball of soap, Geo makes a giant wrecking-crane. He hops in and moves the crane to the brick wall. The ball moved back, swang into the wall, and made a giant hole in the middle. The team ran through the hole in the wall and opened the door to the Shape Bandit's Room. It's finally time for the big show-down. The Shape Bandit's Room Team Umizoomi looks around the room and see all the shapes that the Shape Bandit stole, everything except Geo's Shape Belt. Suddenly, the team hears the Shape Bandit in the room behind all of the stolen shapes. They hide behind a wall corner and see him chasing bouncing colorful shapes all over his room. He's trying to use Geo's Shape Belt, but he can't because he doesn't have Geo's Shape Powers. They now see their chance and finally got him cornered. He was surprised since they made it passed his traps, but instead of running, he states that he gives up. He then tell why he stole all of those shapes. The Shape Bandit stole all those shapes because he wants to build something that he wants more than anything. Geo sees a blueprint nearby with a picture of a two-story house with a lot of windows. The Shape Bandit wanted to build a house, so he could live in Umi City because he loves sunshine and people. He doesn't like living in the secret hideout because it's dark, cold, and... so lonely. The team feels bad for him and realize that he's not a bad guy at all; he just wants to live in Umi City. Geo tells him that he didn't have to go through all of this; he could have just told them. The Shape Bandit sees that Geo will help him build his house. Geo skates around the room and grabs the shapes that are need to make the house: a big yellow square, two purple rectangles, two purple diamonds, and a purple octagon. He lets the Shape Bandit put on the final shape: the purple triangle. Soon, the house comes to reality and the Shape Bandit is really grateful to Geo. Bot and Milli use the crane, which somehow got a hook attached to it, to lift the house to an empty green yard in Umi City. Umi City is Saved The Shape Bandit is not ready to live in his house yet; he whistles for the whirlwind, and the whirlwind returns all the shapes back where they belonged and repair the damage caused. Now there's just one more thing that the Shape Bandit needs to give back: Geo's Shape Belt. He takes it off his waist and gives it back to Geo who puts it back on where it belongs. The Shape Bandit tell him that he is so sorry for taking all of those shapes; he raises his right hand and promises to never steal anything ever again. The Shape Bandit then goes inside his house and loves how sunny and comfortable it is. Team Umizoomi thanks Umi-Friend for all the hard-work. Now Geo has his Shape Belt back, and Umi City is back to normal. (End Credits) Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *The Shape Bandit *2468 News-man *Clown Lady *Big Bob and Little Fish *Gargoyle *Hungry Crows Locations *Fountain Headquarters *Umi City Park *Umi City Carnival *Shape Bandit's Secret Hideout Poll What's your favourite part of this special episode? Snack Time Geo loses his Shape Belt Motorcycle Pursuit Carnival Chase Crow Clouds Discovering the Hideout Team Umizoomi vs. The Three Terrible Traps The ending Trivia *This is the second movie since Journey To Numberland. *This is the first time Geo is seen without his Shape Belt. *This movie first shows Milli and Bot's angry faces, and the second time we see Geo's angry face, first being Stompasaurus. *This movie also shows a member of Team Umizoomi crying for the first time, presumably Geo. *When the shape bandit took Geo's shape belt Geo was sad. *When this Episode aired in June 2013 in the UK it was split across two days. Allusions *In the carnival scene, there is a hippo plushie that slightly resembles Tasha from The Backyardigains. Skills Math Skills *Counting by tens *Measurements *Number Identification *Hints and Clues *Deductive Reasoning *Observation Skills *Shape Identification *Patterns World Skills *Vehicles Super Skills *Using Your Imagination *It's never right to steal other people's belongings. Songs *Geo Song *Shape Bandit Song *Three Terrible Traps Quotes *Milli: (angrily) That tricky Shape Bandit! ---- *Shape Bandit: Toodle-e doo, Team Umizoomi! (zooms off) Gallery The Shape Bandit/Gallery Category:Poll Page Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Movies Category:Team Umizoomi Episodes Category:Trouble Episodes Category:Shows Category:News Category:Objects Category:Rescue Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Sports Category:Sport episode Category:Shorts Category:Team Umizoomi Shorts Category:Math Songs Category:Shape Songs Category:Math Category:Bands Category:Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Team Umizoomi Member Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Tools Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Robots Category:Food Category:Double Episodes Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Pets